


Can't believe I know another secret fag!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is cute and innocent, M/M, mandy is like fucking tell me, mandy protects ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mandy unintentionally outs Ian to the rest of his family by begging to know who his secret boyfriend is. Ian muses that he might be in love with Mickey.





	

Mandy and Ian let themselves into Ian's house laughing. The rest of Ian's family and Kev and Vee were sat undetected in the kitchen.

Mandy whined 'tell me who your fucking boyfriend is Ian. I like, need to know.' Lip raised his eyebrows as he was sure Ian hadn't come out to every one sat on the table with them yet.

Ian scoffed 'no way.' Mandy retaliated 'what the fuck? You told me about all the other guys you used to fuck. Tell me!' Fiona admired the girl's persistence. 

Ian remained shut lipped whilst Mandy screeched 'oh my god you like him. That's why you won't tell me. Ian has a crushhhh!' Her words echoed around what should have been an empty house. Ian sounded embarrassed when he claimed 'no I don't. Leave me the fuck alone.' 

They collapsed on the couch and continued to talk about Ian's mystery man. Mandy said urgently 'is he hot? How big is his dick?' Ian shouted, alarmed 'Mandy!' Mandy snapped 'you always want to talk about dick. Why don't you wanna tell me it's like...' she went quiet as Ian worried internally. Fuck, did she know?

'What?' He asked hesitantly. Mandy shouted 'holy shit, I know him, don't I?' Ian tried to deny it but it was pretty obvious and too late 'no you don't.' 

Mandy said excitedly 'can't believe I know another secret fag!' Ian whacks her shoulder 'hey! I'm not a fucking secret fag.' Mandy teased 'yes you fucking are. You've only told like half of your siblings and you tell them everything.' Ian playfully threw back 'shut the fuck up.'

Mandy grew impatient and turned the conversation back to Ian's secret. 'So he lives close?' Ian groaned that Mandy wouldn't let it drop. Mandy promised 'I will find out.' Ian laughed 'no you won't.' Mandy stared at him hard. 'You are so shit at secrets next time you're high I'm going to ask you!' Ian grinned at her mischievous plan but knew he wouldn't be the the one to reveal him and Mickey were together. Ian admitted 'not my secret to tell, Mands. He's like, the best secret keeper ever.' 

Mandy sighed 'tell me one thing about him, Ian.' Ian decided this was a reasonable request but voiced 'don't know what to say that won't make it obvious.' This only made Mandy more frustrated 'fuck off. What's he like?' Ian mused 'an asshole to every one who isn't me.' Mandy smirked 'so he's like me then.' Ian laughed as Mandy was right, her brother was like her.

Mandy was giving him the face Mickey sometimes did when he wanted to ask something. Ian said 'spit it out.' Mandy said nervously 'you love him?' Ian's breath hitched as he sure as hell had thought about it. 'I... I... maybe. I think so. Fuck, I'm not really sure what being in love is supposed to feel like.' Mandy smiled sadly 'have you said?' Ian scoffed 'no he would run a mile. Doesn't like to talk about shit.' Mandy pressed her body closer to Ian for comfort. 'Do you think he loves you? Even if he can't say it?' Ian hummed and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Maybe.' Mandy smiled 'it's all fucking good then isn't it?' Ian knew this was true as he didn't need to worry about telling Mickey he loved him at the moment. They were happy.

Ian gushed 'he's my favourite person. Does shit he thinks is stupid like holding my hand just to make me smile. He doesn't stop fucking grumbling about it how sweaty and gay it is but he does it anyway. Looks after me when I'm pissed and sad. I really like him. Every one thinks he's a rude asshole but they don't know he's so nice to me, Mands.' Mandy smiled softly at how happy Ian was.

Mandy said 'please tell me?' Ian huffed at his best friend practically begging 'stop being a nosy bitch, you know it's private. His dad is the biggest dickhead he would shoot him.' 

Mandy stood up and adjusted her ripped jeans. She asked Ian 'want a beer?' Even though she was still pissed he wouldn't tell her anything about the guy making him so happy.

Mandy walked into the kitchen humming and opened the fridge. She then felt eyes watching so she turned sharply and saw many conflicted faces. Oh fuck, she thought. 'Ian!'

Ian walked through 'what the fuck are you shouting...' he saw his family and his fucking neighbours staring at him and he cringed as Mandy had just unintentionally outed him through their little heart to heart.

Carl asked bluntly 'you're gay?' Mandy answered for Ian with 'very.' Ian glared at her harshly and she mouthed 'sorry.'

Kev promised 'we won't say anything.' Mandy, who was apparently taking over completely, snarled 'too fucking right you won't. If his ass gets fag bashed because of you I will cut your fucking tongue out.' Ian smiled as he could imagine the words coming out of Mickey's mouth instead. Kev and Vee looked shocked at the change in the Milkovich girl, who was acting so fierce after giggling and help Ian moments ago. 

Debbie whispered 'your best friend is scary.' Ian just smiled as yes, yes she was. Debbie said 'you talk about boys with Mandy? We could have been talking about boys together this whole time?' Ian laughed 'sure could have, Debs.'

Fiona who already knew Ian was gay was more concerned with something else. She raised her eyebrows 'boyfriend? You might love him? How long?' Ian looked guilty he mumbled 'three years, maybe?' Fiona gasped and looked at Mandy. Mandy sympathised with her 'I fucking know. It's like a real ass relationship. Never told me his name, even. This whole time!' 

Mandy peered over at Lip who was awfully quiet. She proclaimed 'you know!' Lip felt smug as he was the only one who knew Ian was with Mickey. He was completely shocked at the revelations of love and the way Ian spoke about Mickey made Lip feel jealous of his happiness. Ian was aware people didn't like Mickey but he didn't care. He (almost) loved him and that was all that mattered. 

Lip just raised his hands in surrender 'not my secret to tell.' He couldn't help looking amused at Mandy who was unaware she was asking about the brother's dick.

Mandy hit Ian's abs. 'You are such a little fucker how have you been banging some one we all know and only Lip and fucking Frank know?' 

Fiona knew it must be a big deal if Frank hadn't drunkenly revealed Ian's boyfriend's identity.

Vee was amazed at the secrecy of the middle Gallagher and asked curiously 'he a good fuck?' Ian looked awkward and Lip felt sorry for him as he wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

Ian grabbed Mandy's hand and stated 'we are leaving! You're all so fucking annoying! Lip, don't say shit.' He knew his brother wouldn't, but just wanted to make sure. Mandy scoffed as Ian was pushing her out of the door 'reckon we could run into lover boy on the streets?' Ian was bright red and stormed out of the kitchen following a laughing Mandy.


End file.
